Gravity Falls Show
Season 1 Tourist Trapped *'Several Gnomes - '''Killed by Dipper and Mabel The Legend of the Gobblewonker *N/A Headhunters *Wax Abraham Lincoln - Melted in the sunlight *Wax Stan Pines - Decapitated by Wax Sherlock Holmes *'Wax Robin Hood - Accidentally decapitated by Lizzie Borden *'Wax Groucho Marx - '''Sliced in half by Dipper with a candle *'Wax Genghis Khan - 'Accidentally jumped into the fireplace after Dipper dodged his attack *'Wax Sherlock Holmes - 'Melted in the sunlight *'Wax Coolio - 'Melted in the sunlight *'Wax Lizzie Borden - 'Melted in the sunlight *'Wax John Wilkes Booth - 'Melted in the sunlight *'Wax Richard Nixon - 'Melted in the sunlight *'Wax Queen Elizabeth II - 'Melted in the sunlight *'Wax Thomas Edison - 'Melted in the sunlight *'Wax Edgar Allen Poe - 'Melted in the sunlight *'Wax Benjamin Franklin - '''Head thrown into the fire by Mabel The Hand that Rocks the Mabel *N/A The Inconvenicing *''Lee - ''Transported into a cereal box by the ghost and stabbed by the toucan on the box: Resurrected *''Mabel - ''Temporarily died when the ghosts posessed her: Resurrected when the ghosts were defeated *Ma - Died of a heart attack in a flashback *Pa - Died of a heart attack in a flashback Dipper vs Manliness *N/A Double Dipper *Tipper 3-10 - Melted by the fire sprinklers *Tyrone/Dipper #2 '''- Melted when he drank soda Irrational Treasure *N/A The Time Traveler's Pig *N/A Fight Fighters *'Rumble McSkirmish - '''Disintigrated after the game was over: Resurrected in season 2 Little Dipper *N/A Summerween *Byrone - Implied to be killed by the Summerween Trickster *Rosie - Implied to be killed by the Summerween Trickster *Jeffy Fresh - Implied to be killed by the Summerween Trickster *'Summerween Trickster - Eaten from the inside out by Soos Boss Mabel *N/A Bottomless Pit *'The Pinball Machine - '''Killed when Soos turned it off The Deep End *N/A Carpet Diem *N/A Boyz Crazy *N/A Land Before Swine *Baby Pterodactyl - Eaten from the inside out by Old Man McGugget Dreamscaperers *N/A Gideon Rises *'Gideon Robot '- Fell off a cliff Season 2 Scary-Oke *'The Zombies - 'Heads exploded by the Pines while singing Into the Bunker *'The Shapeshifter - 'Frozen by Soos The Golf War *Big Henry - Poisoned in a gas leak Sock Opera *N/A Soos and the Real Girl *'GIFfany - 'Killed when Soos melted her disk Little Gift Shop of Horrors *'The Clay Monster - 'Mixed into a giant pile of clay *'The Clay Skeletons - 'Mixed into a giant pile of clay *Random Traveler - Most likely died of hunger after Stan trapped him in a box Society of the Blind Eye *N/A Blendin's Game *Random Time Gladiator - Disintigrated by the other Time Gladiator The Love God *N/A Northwest Mansion Mystery *Archibald Corduroy - Hit in the head with in axe in the mudslide in a flashback *Mayor Befufftlefumfer - Turned to wood by Archibald's ghost: Resurrected when Pacifica opened the gate *Basketball Player - Turned to wood by Archibald's ghost: Resurrected when Pacifica opened the gate *''Candy ''- Turned to wood by Archibald's ghost: Resurrected when Pacifica opened the gate *''Grenda - ''Turned to wood by Archibald's ghost: Resurrected when Pacifica opened the gate *''Mabel - ''Turned to wood by Archibald's ghost: Resurrected when Pacifica opened the gate *Marius Von Fundshauser - Turned to wood by Archibald's ghost: Resurrected when Pacifica opened the gate *Everyone in the Northwest Mansion - Turned to wood by Archibald's ghost: Resurrected when Pacifica opened the gate *''Dipper - ''Turned to wood by Archibald's ghost: Resurrected when Pacifica opened the gate *'Archibald's Ghost - 'Disintigrated back to the afterlife when Pacifica opened the gates Not What It Seems *N/A A Tale of Two Stans *Caryn Romanoff Pines - Confirmed to die of an unknown cause *Filbrick Elmer Pines - Confirmed to die of an unknown cause Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons *'The Impossibeast '- Blown up by Death Muffins *The Hot Elf - Sucked back into the game when Stan and Mabel beat the game *The Griffin - Sucked back into the game when Stan and Mabel beat the game *The Ogre - Sucked back into the game when Stan and Mabel beat the game *'Probabilator - 'Sucked back into the game when Stan and Mabel beat the game The Stanchurian Candidate *Mayor Befufftlefumfer - Confirmed to die of old age The Last Mabelcorn *'Celestabelleabethabelle - 'Killed by Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Wendy: Debatable *The Other 2 Unicorns - Killed by Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Wendy: Debatable Roadside Attraction *'Darlene - 'Crushed by the Paul Bunyan statue: Debatable Dipper and Mabel vs the Future *N/A Weirdmageddon Part 1 *'Preston Northwest - '''Killed when Bill shifted every hole in his face and then turned to stone by the eye bats: Resurrected *''Grunkle Ford - ''Turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *''Tambry - ''Turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *''Thompson - ''Turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *''Lee - ''Turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *''Nate - ''Turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *Robbie - 'Turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *Time Baby - ''Disintigrated by Bill *The Time anomely Agents - Disintigrated by Bill *Pretty Much Everyone in Gravity Falls - Turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected Weirdmageddon Part 2 *Sprott - Turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *Manly Dan - Turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *Fake Wendy - Disintigrated into bugs *Waffle Guard - Punched by Soos *'Soos's Imaginary Dad - '''Killed when Mabel destroyed Mabel land *'Dippy Fresh - Killed when Mabel destroyed Mabel land (originally, Dipper snapped his neck) *'The Waffle Guards - '''Killed when Mabel destroyed Mabel land *'The Jury Members - 'Killed when Mabel destroyed Mabel land *'Judge Kitty - 'Killed when Mabel destroyed Mabel land *'Aoshima - 'Killed when Mabel destroyed Mabel land *'Every Mabel Land Citizen - 'Killed when Mabel destroyed Mabel land Weirdmageddon Part 3 *''Sandra Jimenez - ''Confirmed to have been turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *'Priscilla Northwest - '''Confirmed to have been turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *''Deputy Derlin - ''Confirmed to have been turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *Wendy's Brothers - Confirmed to have been turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *''Lazy Susan - ''Confirmed to have been turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *Mayor Tyler - Confirmed to have been turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *''Soos's Grandma - ''Confirmed to have been turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *Ghost Eyes - 'Confirmed to have been turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *The Discount Attoman Empire Warriors - ''Confirmed to have been turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *Leggy P - Confirmed to have been turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected *''Blendin Blendin - ''Confirmed to have been turned to stone by Bill's eye bats: Resurrected Weirdmageddon Part 4 *'Bill Cipher - '''Killed when he went into Stan's brain and got disintigrated after Stan's memory was wiped *'8 Ball - Sucked back into the evil dimension: Debatable *'Kryptos - '''Sucked back into the evil dimension: Debatable *'Zanthar - 'Sucked back into the evil dimension: Debatable *'Teeth - 'Sucked back into the evil dimension: Debatable *'Keyhole - 'Sucked back into the evil dimension: Debatable *'Hectorgon - 'Sucked back into the evil dimension: Debatable *'Amorfous Shape - 'Sucked back into the evil dimension: Debatable *'Pyronica - 'Sucked back into the evil dimension: Debatable *'Paci-Fire - '''Sucked back into the evil dimension: Debatable *Xyler - Disintigrated when Bill died *Craz - Disintigrated when Bill died *Rumble McSkirmish - '''Disintigrated when Bill died Category:Cartoons Category:Horror Category:Disney Category:TV Category:TV Shows